


And It Was Wonderful

by reeby10



Series: Tell Me a Story Not!Fic [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: once upon a time there were two men.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Tell Me a Story Not!Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198685
Kudos: 1





	And It Was Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> An old not!fic bc yay crossposting and archiving!
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/post/29089901052/tell-me-a-story-drabble-2).

once upon a time there were two men. they were very cute. they met at a bar and decided to fuck. so they did. and it was wonderful. they didn’t see each other for five years. when they did they discovered they had to work together. at work they decided to fuck again. so they did. and it was wonderful. then they decided to get married. so they did. and it was wonderful. then they adopted two children, two dogs, a cat, a guinea pig, and a bird. and it was wonderful. the end.


End file.
